


Fox in Chicken's Clothing

by Lady_Of_The_Stars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Absent Parent, Childhood Trauma, Faunus! Oscar Pine, Faunus! Ozpin, Hurt/Comfort, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Oscar Pine has two moms, Oscar is a very sad farm fox boy who needs a fucking hug damn you, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Lady_Of_The_Stars
Summary: Oscar is just a simple farm boy from Mistral with a dead immortal ghost in his head who is trying to divorce his evil monster immortal witch wife.  But little do his companions know, he's a little more then your average boy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Kinda - Relationship, Kinda also, Oscar Pine & Team JNPR, Oscar Pine & Team RWBY, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, but it's mentioned for a hot second, once upon a time of course
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Haven. While some of the others were out and about, getting ready for their trip over to Atlas Oscar decided to stay home, saying that he’ll keep watch over the house. So here he was, happily curled up in the corner of the kitchen, waiting for his hot cocoa to cool off as he let his ears stand out to listen to the birds just outside. He could sense Ozpin was still kicking around but had mostly been silent out of the peace the two sat it. A faint noise made Oscar look up, it was definitely a door opening and footsteps trying to quietly walk in. Out of instinct his ears went flush against his head while he softly put a hand on Long Memory, staring at the entrance of the kitchen before noting a familiar shadow shape and slowed breathing,  _ Nora is home early?  _ **_It would seem so._ ** Cautiously he went back to his hot cocoa, only to hear a rush of footsteps as Nora jumped out and towards him, arms thrown out as she cried, “RrrAAAA!!!”

Oscar looked up unbothered and smiled to the ginger after taking a calm sip from his mug, “Hey Nora!”

The look of shock and puzzlement made him hold back a few giggles as Nora exclaimed, “How did you not get scared?!?”

He gave a shrug, picking at the side of the mug absentmindedly, “It was pretty easy to hear the door open.” It took him a moment before,  _ Wait a minute. _

The older gave him a confused look, gears turning as she looked back at the door and to where Oscar sat, almost as if she was doing math in her head. He had to think of an excuse fast, “I-I mean back on the farm my aunt w-would do the same thing so I kinda got used to listening for doors ya know?” A nervous chuckle left him as he felt Ozpin smile at his desperate attempts to not allude to the giant black ears he had tucked away.

Nora smiled, “Well darn! Guess scaring you will be way harder then!”

There was some small talk, Nora had found the stuff she needed and decided that Oscar must be lonely with nothing but a thousand year old man to talk to,  **_Rude._ ** At some point Nora went to go say hi to the others as they got home with extra dust or fixed up weapons. Ozpin finally asked after a long moment,  **_So, you plan on telling them?_ **

Oscar hummed as he set the mug into the sink and began his way upstairs, giving a small wave to Qrow who went back to his conversation,  _ I just don’t want to upset them. _

**_I’m fairly certain my students would be quite accepting._ ** Ozpin replied, a reminder of the cat Faunus that Yang has lovingly called Babe as soon as she showed up. Oscar took in a deep breath as he closed the door behind himself and dropped onto the bed, giving a muffled, “Still, it’s just a weird feeling. Kinda like when you did something bad a year or two ago but no one knew it was you who did it so when it gets brought up at dinner you get that feeling that if you did just say it that they’d be mad at you? I dunno Oz.”

**_Understandable, afterall, this was your body and soul first._ ** The older remarked with a smile. Oscar silently thanked him for not pushing harder and instead slowly lifted his ears and listened to the birdsong below his window and maybe eavesdropping a bit on the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheh :)

The soft light filtering from the window pulled Oscar slowly from his wake. In his half awake, half asleep thought process he recognized the dulled presence of the old headmaster and figured the other was still resting. Or was it sleeping? Do souls sleep? These were questions Oscar didn’t have time to maul over when a soft scent drifted to him,  _ eggs~ _ . That sure got Oscar up, as he shook sleep off and smoothed over his ears before opening the door and almost crying with joy. Rushing to the kitchen he saw Ren chiding Nora on eating raw bacon while the other brushed him off, dropping down another slice of meat while it hissed in the pan as Jaune seemed preoccupied with something on his phone.

“Scrambled eggs?” Oscar asked happily at the sight of the pan Ren took watch over. Nora leaned back with a smile, “Yup! And we got motha fuckin bacon!”

**_Language._ ** Oscar snickered at the others' attitude before sitting next to Jaune, momentarily distracted by the game he tapped at, sometimes he would glance up at the two cooking. Slowly the group got all together as coffee was made and conversations about weird dreams ensued, Ozpin clarifying certain phrases to a confused and too polite/scared to ask about the joke, Oscar. Ozpin was once more telling him the meaning of Yang hitting Blake with a devastating attack that included her new arm until Ren called softly “Breakfast is done.”

Didn’t have to tell Oscar twice. The mixed up group all had various laughs at old stories, as Oscar quietly snuck away from the group to grab seconds. While most of the group was groaning at another one of Yang’s puns, something about a dream job? Ren noticed the small freckled boy slide to the counter and sneak another egg onto his plate before ducking back in between him and Jaune. Not thinking much of it Ren went back to watch the table’s antics as Nora proceeded to show Ruby an old video she snagged back in the dorms of, “Nora no! Bad Nora! Bad!”

Oscar didn’t quite listen as he got lost in the fluffy infertile chicken embryos and another one of Jaune’s stories about being put in a dress but this time for his sister’s wedding. It was quite amusing but the food was better, he felt Ozpin chuckle,  **_Enjoying yourself I see?_ **

“Of course I am, these eggs are frickin amazing!” Oscar ducked his head down while muttered to himself, Blake’s ears twitched momentarily but she held her gaze of the conversation of the table. Oz just gave another soft laugh and floated back as though sitting back and watching as Ruby threw a spoon at Weiss who retaliated by throwing a fork which clinked against Yang’s arm and-  **_Duck._ **

Heading the other’s warning, Oscar dipped his head below the table as something gave a heavy splat only for him to look back and see a maple syrup heavy pancake sadly slide down the wall. Looking up cautiously and see Qrow already stand up and leave the table as the group all collectively glared at each other he decided that he didn’t want to see this massacre as he shoved the last bit of egg into his mouth and sprinted to the door to take cover as the sound of battle cries and shouts called from the kitchen,  _ WAS THAT A SWORD?! _

“Is that normal?” Oscar asked openly, not daring to glance back as a hashbrown splat just out from the doorway, Ozpin gave a tired sigh,  **_Beacon Academy had to get a special fund set up in the case of food fights due to the frequency that specifically those two teams made._ **

He laughed at the memories of Ozpin and team RWBYJNPR in his office, covered in food and still lightly jabbing the other’s sides playfully. Just like little kids not listening to adults. And really they weren’t as Oz would drone on before dismissing them all. Silently Oscar slipped by the living room while Qrow sighed while listening on to a voice on his scroll. Until back in his room Oscar lifted up his ears once more, hearing the fuss downstairs still as he smiled before grabbing the book he had gotten lost in the night before and got lost one more time as his big black ears folded down once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D ahahahhah >:D AHAHHAHAHHAHHA

Oscar heaved as he faceplanted down onto the couch, feeling the couch shift as the other’s sat down as well.  _ Gods how long were we training? _ Ozpin gave a small hum,  **_Best I counted close to 8 hours this time-_ ** “What do you mean that was 8 freaking hours?!?” He groaned, turning his head to the side as the rest of his body felt like jello. Few of the others also sighed at his shout, not having the energy to speak at all. It was clear that the next thing any of them were thinking of was either a nap or a snack. For Oscar it was both.

Oscar registered that Qrow had sat down beside him, seemingly ok in standards considering the tired teens scattered about the living room. From his spot on the couch Oscar saw Nora facedown on the floor, arms hugging Ren’s legs as the other leaned against Jaune who was blowing bits of his hair out of his face now and then, meanwhile Ruby was sprawled across her team’s lap as Yang had a lazy arm around Blake who leaned into her. He could almost fall asleep. And he nearly did as Qrow gently smoothed over his hair then ruffling it. Oscar didn’t quite notice, too content with the human interaction. It wasn’t until Qrow’s hand pulled away did he notice eyes caught on him,  **_Oscar, you may want to-_ **

“What Ozpin? I was just about to take-” Oscar words got stuck in his throat like a sideways spoon as he opened his dulled hazel eyes seeing the group all staring at him in either confusion, amusement, or shock. Then he noticed the fact of his hearing was suddenly a lot better and in his own breath being held he could hear the amount of breath’s being held as well,  _ Fuck. _ The headmaster didn’t have time to even speak once Oscar finally took his action.

Stumbling off the couch and nearly sprinting up the stairs and slamming the door shut Oscar’s hands trembled as he held down the lock as his grip tighten more and more, they saw. They saw. They saw. Brothers they saw them. Flashes of fire, dark nights, and a glinting gun pushed him back as he crumpled into the corner. Pulling his knees to his chest he began digging his hands into his arms as Ozpin gently called to him,  **_Oscar._ **

**_Oscar you have to breath,_ ** the headmaster’s voice softly spoke as Oscar tucked his head down, taking a shuttering breath still shaking, his ears folding back flat against his head, a soft warmth rested on his shoulder before he was gently pulled back from his right away focus and there he stood, Ozpin resting a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking back with glassy eyes moments from crying Ozpin only gave a soft smile, as though confirming it was alright and just like that the small freckled faunus turned around and wrapped himself around the other, hiccupping as Ozpin quietly spoke to him, rubbing his back softly,  **“It’s okay Oscar, just take your time. It’s okay.”**

The two stood like that for sometime, as he calmed himself and let tears flow down more and more to just get it out hopefully. Oscar finally took a calming breath after sometime before stepping back, wiping a few stray tears before looking to Ozpin who rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. The other asked him gingerly,  **“Feeling better?”**

The smaller gave a shrug, ears still tucked back as he stared down at the ground. The expanding white plane of his own mind lightly glowing underneath him, as though he cast no shadow. Giving a hum Ozpin broke the silence,  **“I can understand you still feeling unsure about addressing the others, especially given the-”** He paused, **“Small glimpses I saw there.”**

Frowning Oscar looked to the other, wondering how he could understand- It was then the other ran a hand through his hair, revealing small snow white ears that closely blended in with the rest of his silver hair. Flicking an ear at finally catching the other’s interest he gave a small smile with a tilt of his head,  **“I can assure you that they won’t try to hurt you, but most likely have questions all things considered.”**

Turning back to take control Oscar took in a steady breath, looking to the door and spotting the shadows moving lightly as hushed whispers muffled by the wood. Taking a moment to slightly lift up his ears hearing Blake hiss out, “Shut up I think he’s moving.”

Letting out a sigh and forcing his hands still the bat eared fox gently stood up, the gentle warmth on his shoulder letting go as Ozpin seemed to urge him on. A long moment went by as Oscar stared at the doorknob before finally slipping the lock and opening the door slowly, ears flat against his head, not hiding per say but more like he was waiting for something more drastic. He started after fixing the words around in his mind and finally spitting out, “You guys have questions?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:D SUFFER AHAHHAHAHHAH

The little haggle of a team was all sat down in the living room some looking more interested in his story then others. Taking another calming breath Oscar began, “I should probably start from the beginning? So for a long time it was me and my moms, I think their names were Sapphire and Erin?” The names felt so old and foreign on his tongue but he forced his mind to make the image of the two women,  _ Ma’s cool blue eyes that would watch him carefully with such love, Mom’s fluffy red tail pulling him close, their hands in his as he giggled and swayed down the road.  _ He shook his head, noticing his long pause and the hesitance to pull him from the memories he sloshed around like an old snow globe. He continued, “But I ended up getting my Mom’s faunus traits either way. For a while everything was calm, we lived on the farm while my aunt Jewelie was off road tripping.” He smiled at the memory of his  _ Ma shouting at Aunt Jewelie on the phone, hearing sheepish laughter before the two would say goodbye and Ma would smile and roll her eyes at her sister.  _ So many good memories until, he swallowed his fears and said what he needed too, “One night Ma went to go check on the chickens because she heard the rooster screaming and there had been Grimm sightings not that far out.” Memories and visions of red hissing at his window as shadows ran from the barn all until  _ Mom’s pained scream made him realize he was crying.  _

**_Oscar, you-_ ** “Nonono, I’m fine I promise!” In a rush the boy rubbed away the tears, some jumping at his sudden outburst but figured Ozpin was speaking to the boy once again an a look or two was given. It was a few moments before taking in a slow breath continuing again, “They tried to get in, broke the windows and tried to break the doors. But Mom’s semblance kept us safe until they left,”  _ Glass shattered to the floor, gunshots echoed out in the night as shouts and cruel laughter filled the air, and there he stood within Mom’s bubble of safety, tucked into her side, tail holding him close and covering his eyes as she continued to gently sing,  _ “And the next morning the barn was gone along with Ma.”  _ There she laid, wrapped in ash covered cloth with blue poppies surrounding her. Mom’s tail tightened around him and he gripped her silky soft fur, letting out sniffles before watching as earth moved to cover his poor Ma.  _ “Aunt Jewelie came home soon after but a month later and mom was gone.”  _ He watched as his Mom pulled closer to herself the spring green cloak before slipping out of the house pumpkin orange tail hidden behind green before disappearing, his voice too small to speak while Aunt Jewelie only moved him back to bed with a kiss to his forehead and a hushed goodnight. _ “So it was me and Aunt Jewelie then.”

The silence filled the room like water filled the ocean, heavy, hard, and inescapable. A hand instinctively went to his neck to scratch off the tenseness but the bandages reminded him to instead clench his fist and quickly gauge the rest of the room. He noted traces of sadness, shock, sympathy, pity even. He felt the random sludge-like feeling of self-hatred rise in his chest before he finally spat out, “So, questions?” A nervous laugh left his lips as a warm embrace came to him not material but something that told him Ozpin was the one comforting him.

A long silence filled the room awkwardly like the thoughts that roared inside everyone’s head was drowned out while Oscar sunk farther into the sea of memories he pushed down. Until Qrow spoke up, “How about questions tomorrow morning? I’m pretty sure everyone is tired and needs to figure out questions.”

“Yeah, I-I uh- I just need some hot cocoa right now.” Oscar scuttled out of the room and snuck into the kitchen the moment Qrow stopped talking, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned against the counter.  **_Doing alright?_ ** Ozpin asked, the faunus grabbed a mug muttering, “I hate being me sometimes.”

A small hum was his answer while the small boy continued to mix the drink, sliding it into the microwave and listening to the buzz as he pushed back the thoughts, but to no avail when he looked to the window he had to double take, ears pricked and listening at the sight of red and yellow blazing bright but instead the dark black of night coated the backyards. Something akin to concern and sympathy floated towards Oscar as he sighed and gently pulled out the mug, setting it beside him as he pricked his ears to listen to those in the house waiting to hear any kind of scream. As he stared out more and more the shadows seemed to move in such ways where Oscar stared down the space while gripping the window sill before Ozpin gently called out,  **_There isn’t anything out there._ **

“How can you be sure?” Oscar hated how wimpy he sounded, but still he kept a firm gaze on the outside before Ozpin spoke again,  **_Try to focus on those here right now, don’t let fear control you, while it makes us human it doesn’t make us who we are._ ** So once closed his eyes, swiveling his ears and listening.

The muffled voice of Ruby asking Blake something and her answered with a small laugh, farther off Ren was hushing Nora while Jaune groaned about something. And then the clearer sound of something sloshing around in Qrow’s flask. Taking a slow sip from his own mug Oscar faintly remembered the fact it was probably whiskey, maybe vodka? There were sometimes he’d stash beer in it when he and Taiyang went to some game. Shaking his head he drew the line in his head, that was Ozpin. He was Oscar.  _ God everything is a mess. _

**_True, but messes can be fixed_ ** , Ozpin remarked. He lifted an eyebrow sassily shooting back, “Even a half grimm-immortal divorce war with a mage inside a 14 year old faunus farm boy mess?”

**_Especially a half grimm-immortal divorce war with a mage inside a 14 year old faunus farm boy mess,_ ** Ozpin sighed in amusement, Oscar giggled, taking a long sip as he listened once more. Weiss’s soft humming drifted about while he could hear the small shifting of the gears inside of Yang’s arm. A thump was followed by a grumble from Jaune and Nora’s giggling. Meanwhile snores followed the clunk of Qrow’s flask onto the ground. It was nice, just to know they were all there. So there he stood in the kitchen, sipping cooled hot cocoa and letting the world become static like that on a radio, he was slightly aware of Ozpin’s dull presence once again, the headmaster seeming to go to sleep and let the boy manage himself.

He finally shifted towards the window, setting the empty mug on the sill before looking to the sky, hearing cicadas and crickets scream into the night like concerts that no one would hear asleep or maybe lullabies to those who also were lost in their own waking. He sat at the window for who knows how long, listening and watching the outside world. It wasn’t long before he closed his eyes once more before falling asleep right under the window, finally lost in his nonsensical dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) ehehehehehhehe

When Qrow sluggishly shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen, just wanting to get some coffee, what he expected was an empty room and the coffee maker. But instead there sat Oscar, propped against the wall sleeping away under the window where a cold mug sat. Took him a few minutes to collect his sleep muddled thoughts and instead turn down the hall and come back with a blanket, softly draping it over the boy and continuing on to make his coffee. Taking a sip of his now finished coffee he looked over to hear the boy mutter something close to ants when his ear flickered. And there in his left ear was a somewhat large cut that almost blended into Oscar’s hair, too perfectly straight to have been an accident and too deep and forceful to have been self inflicted.

The thought even of Oscar mutilating himself made him scowl. Qrow softly walked away, leaving the sleepy eared boy alone to sleep while he stewed in his own thoughts. It wasn’t that long until the freckled boy stumbled in, holding the blanket close to him as he mumbled something Qrow couldn’t hear and flopped onto the couch next to him, pressing as close as possible and giving a hum before going still again now curled right against him. In the confusion the avian didn’t dare move, stiff as the smaller slept perfectly fine, head half on his thigh.

A faint memory of a much smaller Ruby and Yang made him smile and stare at his scroll once more, letting the boy cuddle up next to him. The house was a nice peaceful quiet that his hangover greatly appreciated. Of course when Ruby walked down the stairs it suddenly wasn’t as quiet. The hushed squeal that was muffled by the silver eyed girl amazingly didn’t wake Oscar but most definitely make his headache sting. Qrow made a hush motion and went back to his scroll while the other giggled and sped away.

Qrow was slowly able to hear more of the kids wake up, well better now then never? “Alright pipsqueak, up and at ‘em.” Qrow grumbled, lightly shaking the other who groaned and pressed closer, voice muffled through the blanket, “3 more minutes!”

“Come on! How late were you up till last night?” He asked, forcing Oscar into a sitting position. The boy looked like a mess in all honesty, hair tousled all over, eyes still pressed closed while darker bags floated above the sprinkle of freckles while his ears were half inside the mess of his hair and half part of the mess, he finally gave an answer after rubbing his eyes, “Mmmmmm like 5?”  **_Oscar._ **

“It wasn’t as late as normal _ Ozpin! _ ” He grumbled back sassily, Qrow frowned making a mental note to make sure the boy actually went to sleep at a decent time. Pulling the blanket closer to him Oscar stood up, “I’m taking this.”

And off shuffled the boy, shaking sleep from his head before his large ears popped up as he continued to the kitchen. As Qrow smiled after the boy, Oscar swiveled his ears about as he put the bread into the toaster, still keen on listening for the-  _ CRSSHS!  _ A panic seeped into his bones as he looked to the ceiling with wide eyes before looking back towards the window and blinking through panic as the shadows in the trees stood out darker in the daylight. Daylight.  _ It was night time _ . Nora called out, “My bad!”

Oscar let out a held breath and went to watch his toast while Ozpin best concealed his feelings, he had a few hosts beforehand who came from less than glorious backgrounds, but the unbridled fear that shot through their body was far too real and heavy for a 14 year old of all things. Oz himself had been through some tough spots but still he felt sympathy to the boy. As Ozpin continued to meditate on the situation, the faunus spoke up, “Hey Oz?”

**_Yes Oscar?_ ** The other hummed back. Oscar swallow his bite of toast asking, “So technically the way me and you are stuck together is two souls in one body right?”

**_That is how it is as of the moment._ ** Ozpin replied, sensing the imaginary gears grinding in the boys brain as he stared down at the toast as though deciding its fate before speaking up, “Couldn’t we just split your soul into another body? Like just an empty one and we put you in there and I stay in here would that somehow work?”

**_I see you’ve thought of that as well. But I could never figure out how to separate the souls without harm to the host, and even then a soulless body was close to extinct in terms._ ** A slow memory drifted to Oscar of a man with a fluffy brown mustache sighing while sliding a stack of papers into a trash can. Defeated, he took a bite of toast,  _ Damnit. _

**_Language._ ** Oz chimed. Oscar rolled his eyes, sassily shooting back, “Come on I’m old enough to be a reincarnation vessel but not old enough to swear?”

**_For as long as you are legally considered a child and I am inside of your head there will be no swearing young man._ ** Oscar could hear the defiant smirk in his tone. It wasn’t long before he finished his toast and walked back out to the living room, curling up in a chair as he waited for the rest of the group to come down. For a while he distracted himself by listening to Ruby ramble on about the time her dog was shot out a cannon.

It was when the group was all lazing about that Oscar remembered his statement and nervously spoke up, “So you guys still have questions?”

Ruby held her head up, looking to Blake, who gave a slow blink, before she piped up, “What’s your species?”

An easy question, something he could handle. Oscar smiled, “Bat Eared Fox, Mom was a Cape Fox.”

Blake perked her ears, “Lower Vacuo?”

“Nope, Mom was from Menagerie, she ended up leaving because her parents were grumpy. I think?” He racked around his head, Ozpin gave a hum, putting his own two cents in on the matter as a faunus himself,  **_Traditional faunus are always so picky on lovers._ **

“Yeah, probably.” He chuckled at the joke before snapping to look to his side as Nora leaned in closer, “What's up with the little slit thingy?”

_ Uh oh,  _ **_Oscar?_ ** A memory dancing in the dark like dust in sunlight, of a loud crash of broken bottles as a knife caused his ears to ring- Gently he pressed the ear down, grumbling like a discontent puppies. Nora cooed, unaware the sound was made in a panic, “Ohmygoshthatwashonestlysocute-“

Blake, an ever observant fellow faunus, drifted over to the couch, purring to calm him. Nora then realized her mistake, while she sputtered out apology after apology. Ozpin asked once more,  **_Oscar?_ **

He bit the bullet, saying as it was, “A human did it.” That’s all he needed to say, his throat burned as he thought of how he could ever describe the silver glint, the tough hands, the rank smell, the unpleasant touches, the searing pain of a fire dust powered hot metal, the shakiness in his body as he hobbled home. Vowing that no one would know of his faunus heritage ever again. No one else needed to know,  **_Oh Oscar._ **

That’s right, Oz would know. Oscar pressed his ears down further, dissociating from reality before muttering, “Don’t we have training?”

Qrow understood the hidden message, Ozpin’s old coping habits rubbing off onto his new host. He rounded up the kids to the backyard, all except Blake and Oscar. As Blake, continued to gently purr, a soft hand tapping at his, asking permission. The fox let the cat hold his hand while he tried to settle his stirring mind, his grip tightened hoping it would allow him to stay grounded instead of floating off like he would. After some time cat spoke, “I know what you’re going through, I don’t understand it, but I know it.”

“You don’t need details or explanation. I’ve seen it before. I know what it feels like to imagine you can never escape the pain of the past. But I can see it in your eyes and feel it in the air that things were wrong. And I would know best what it feels like for everything to be wrong. So if you need someone to talk to, I’m here. We faunus need to stick together, right?” Her soft purring and gentle voice coaxed Oscar into a soft nod as he took in a deep breath.

His voice was shaky but his grip tightened, “Right.” The silence after was mostly just Blake’s encouraging purrs and as Oscar softly lifted his ears up, listening to Ruby and Nora gabber on. He slowly gained his confidence, Ozpin smiled humming,  **_Ready?_ **

“Yeah, let’s go join the others.” The other replied. Blake nodded and the two stood up and walked out. Two faunus of different backgrounds but the same traumas. Of young men with black horns to large old males who smelt like death and fire. Of ransom money and the smell of smoke to glass on the floor and green cloaks never the same. But we’ll get to that later now won’t we?


End file.
